Dans la peau d'une girl!
by Kalas1209
Summary: Olivier à un problème...C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin et il ne sait pas s'il est SON genre...Enrique va donc l'aider. Attention: délire de l'auteur....REPONSES AUX REVIEWS...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dans la peau d'une girl !**_

_**I am back !**_

_**Et oui, encore moi!**_

_**Alors, aujourd'hui, mes nouvelles victimes seront…**_

_**Kai : Pitié ! Pas moi…**_

…_**Les Majestic !**_

_**Kai : OUAIS !**_

_**Olivier : Mais c'est pas juste !**_

_**Tant pis ! Le vie est injuste.**_

_**Johnny :T'es vraiment sadique…Pourquoi tu te venge pas sur…j'sais pas moi ! Les All Starz par exemple ?**_

_**Nan, je les aime pas…**_

_**Enrique : J'aime pas le nom de cette fic…**_

_**Pourquoi ? C'est mignon.**_

_**Olivier : « Dans la peau d'une girl ! »…Ca veut dire que…**_

_**Et oui ! L'un de vous va se « déguiser » on va dire.**_

_**Robert : Et qui ?**_

_**Ben…Oh pis non ! J'vous laisse découvrir…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Olivier : Ca, je suis pas sûr…**_

_**Tais-toi !**_

* * *

_P.O.V Olivier…_

Aujourd'hui mardi 14 février 2006, jour de la Saint Valentin…Je hais cette journée ! Pourquoi ? Ben…C'est assez délicat…En fait voilà, je suis amoureux…Oui, je sais, c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est merveilleux, blablablablabla…Oui, mais pour moi, c'est catastrophique… Parce-que celui que j'aime…Oui, j'ais bien dis CELUI. C'est un mec, oui et après ? Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et le premier qui dit le contraire aura à faire à Unicolyon ! Bon…je disais donc que celui que j'aime et sûrement 100 hétéro…J'ais aucune chance avec lui quoi. Oui, j'ais dit sûrement…Ben non, je suis pas sûr. Il est pas du genre à parler de ses préférences…De plus, je l'ais jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Je sais plus quoi faire…J'me sens mal quand il est pas là, et quand il est là, j'suis encore plus mal à l'aise ! Je vais voir Enrique ! Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider lui ? Je rentre donc dans la chambre. Il est allongé sur son, en train de feuilleter un magasine de je ne sais trop quoi et je m'en fiche. Je reste près de la porte et attend. Bien évidemment, il me remarque et me sourit. Je vais donc vers lui et saute sur le lit. Oui, c'est très mature de ma part…

**« -Oh toi…Ca a pas l'air d'allé comme tu veux ?**

**-Non…**

**-Allez ! Raconte-moi tout. »** Me fait-il.

Je lui fais une immense sourire et je m'allonge à côté de lui. Il est génial, je l'adore ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui raconte donc mon petit (énorme) problème. Il m'a écouté tout le long sans m'interrompre. Génial, je vous dis ! Au moins je sais qu'il se foutra pas de moi…Il me regarde soudain avec un sourire…Bon sang, j'aime pas Ce sourire. C'est le genre de sourire qui présage absolument rien de bon pour ma pauvre santé très fragile…Si, si, j'vous jure !

**« -J'ais une super idée !** M'annonce-t-il en se levant.

**-Ah ?…Et c'est quoi ?** Je demande, pas du tout rassuré d'un coup…

**-Et bien…Tu ne sais pas s'il est hétéro et gai…Et bien on va découvrir ça ! »** Fait-il avec un énorme sourire.

Quand je vous disais que je le sentais pas ce coup là…Il me prend le poignet, attrape sa veste et la mienne (on partage la même chambre…) et sort en courant…J'ais rien eut le temps de dire.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, dans un magasin de vêtements…_

**« -PAS QUESTION QUE JE METTE CA ! **J'hurle.

**-Chuuuuuuuut ! Proteste si tu veux, mais moins fort : les vendeuses vont nous foutrent dehors sinon.**

**-'M'en fiche !**

**-Oli…**

**-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

**-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve, hein ? Tu voulais savoir s'IL était Gai ou hétéro, non ? Et ben avec CA, tu sauras…En plus t'es si Mignonne ! »** Fait-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les mains jointes…Là, je vais le tuer… !

Je me doutais de rien au départ. Enrique m'a traîné dans une boutique de fringues qu'il connaissait bien. Il connaît surtout les vendeuses, mais bon…Ok, pas de problème. Ouais, tu parle…J'ais vu avec étonnement au début, puis avec désespoir, qu'il ne me menait pas au rayon HOMME mais au rayon FEMME ! L'horreur ! C'est là que j'ais compris son plan…Le temps que j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, je me retrouvais déjà dans une cabine d'essayage avec des tas de fringues à mettre…Et il ose me dire que je suis mignon ?…Mignonne… ? NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? J'suis vêtu d'une mini jupe en jean avec un top moulant blanc et une ceinture qui descend sur ma hanche droite…C'est horrible… ! Heureusement que les mecs sont pas là pour voir CA ! Heureusement qu'IL est pas là pour voir CA !

**« -Bon allez ! On va chercher des chaussures, des sous-vêtements…qu'est-ce que j'ais oublié ? Ah oui ! Le maquillage aussi ! Puis on te mettra un collier et des boucles et… »**

Chaussures…Maquillage…Bijoux…SOUS-VÊTEMENTS… ?

**« -NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?**

**-Mais Oli…Dis-toi que c'est juste pour vérifier. T'auras pas à garder tous ça éternellement.**

**-Mouais… »** J'suis pas convaincu…Alors pourquoi je le suis, hein ? Ah oui, je sais. Il a pris mon poignet en otage…

* * *

_Deux heures et des poussières plus tard… _

Ouf ! Enfin de retour, j'en peux plus ! Enrique est mort de rire…Je vois pas ce qu'il y-a de drôle, moi ! C'est pas parce-que les vendeuse mon pris pour une fille qu'Il mordra à l'hameçon…Il est pas aussi con…Rien que d'y penser, j'ais envi de pleurer…Ce que je fait d'ailleurs. Enrique s'arrête immédiatement et me serre dans ses bras. J'le déteste…C'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur pote…Il m'emmène dans la chambre et m'assoit sur le lit. Je continue à pleurer de découragement pendant qu'il revient avec une boîte de mouchoirs…

**« -J'suis désolé Oli…J'aurais pas dû rire comme ça.**

**-J'te déteste…**Je dis entre deux reniflements.

**-Allez, arrête de pleurer. Sinon ton mascara risque de couler…**

**-Enrique !**

**-Allez, je plaisante ! Allez, chuuuuut…Tu verras, tout ce passera bien…Chuuuuuuuut… »**

J'le déteste quand il a des idées aussi stupides…Mais il est vraiment gentil. Il me serre contre lui et me murmure des mots doux pour me calmer. Au bout de dix minutes et la moitié de la boîte de mouchoirs, j'suis calmer…Il est midi. Il ne devrait pas tarder de revenir. Enrique essuie une dernière fois mes joues et me sourit…L'heure de vérité à sonner. Il me remet cette fichu perruque blonde qu'il a acheter tout à l'heure. Bon, me voilà rhabillé en fille…Je me regarde un instant dans la glace. C'est vrai que j'y ressemble mais j'en suis pas une ! C'est les vêtements qui font ça d'abord. Bref, Enrique et moi allons dans le salon et on s'assoie sur le canapé. Ais-je oublié de préciser qu'il m'a forcé à m'épiler et à mettre des sandalettes à talons ? L'épilation, c'est horrible ! Je compatit pour les filles qui doivent faire ça…C'est une torture ! Bref…Je m'assoie, donc. Deux minutes après, La porte de la suite s'ouvre. Oui, on est à l'hôtel en attendant que le championnat commence. Johnny entre suivi de Robert. Ils ont fait les couses et ont des paquets pleins les bras. Quand Johnny me voie, il écarquille les yeux et laisse tomber les sacs. Sa mâchoire est à deux millièmes de centimètres près de toucher le sol. Enrique et moi nous retenons d'éclater de rire tant la tête qu'il fait est trop drôle ! Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…Rien que pour voir sa tête, ça vaut le coup !

**« -Johnny ! Espèce d'idiot ! Las sacs ! »**

Ah, ça c'est Robert…Il engueule Johnny jusqu'au moment où il me remarque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête…

**« -Enrique, c'est qui ?**

**-Euh…Ma cousine ! C'est ma cousine !**

**-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton nom ? »** Me demande Johnny avec entrain.

Bizarrement, j'ais plus trop envi de rire là…Un nom…Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensée plus tôt, hein ?

**« -Elle s'appelle Maria. Elle est un peu timide… »** Fait Enrique.

Merci Enrique ! Tu me sauve la vie ! Faut bien, c'est toi qui m'a embarqué dans cette histoire…Je sourit timidement à Johnny, qui me le rend. Je croise alors le regard de Robert. Comme il me regarde ! Heureusement que je suis assit parce-que sinon…Je lui fait un petit sourire et murmure un bonjour pas très compréhensible en faisant bien attention de prendre une voix de fille. Oh j'y crois pas ! Ciel ! Ca doit être un rêve ! Il m'a sourit ! Raaaaaaaaah…J'y aux anges…

**« -On va manger. **Annonce Robert.

**-Elle peut rester ?** Demande Enrique.

**-Mais bien sûr ! On va pas la laisser dehors quand même ! Viens, j'te fait visiter ! »** Me fait Johnny en me prenant la main…

Hein… ? Quoi ? Nan, mais nan ! Je veux rester avec Robert moi ! Et pis je connais déjà toute la maison…Je supplie Enrique des yeux. Oh le con ! Il me fait un grand sourire avant de rejoindre MON Robert à la cuisine. Je vais me tuer…Non, je le tue d'abord et je me tue ensuite. Voilà, c'est mieux ! Donc, j'écoute Johnny qui prend bien soin de me montrer TOUTES les pièces…Dieu merci, y-en a pas tant que ça. Je me contente de lui sourire de temps en temps et de répondre à ses questions…J'le savais pas si entreprenant dis-donc. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours…

Ca y-est, on passe à table. Au menu, Tagliatelles à la carbonara. J'adore ça, c'est trop bon. Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui est fait à manger…D'ailleurs, Robert à demander où j'étais et Enrique lui a dit que je mangeais dehors avec un ami. L'excuse bidon…N'empêche que ça a marché…

Je passe toute la journée avec eux, comme dab'. Mais cette fois, ils ont décidé de me faire une visite de Paris, pensant que je n'y étais jamais venu. Je vais tuer Enrique…Donc, je suis obligé de faire celui…celle, qui découvre. On a pratiquement tout fait…Surtout le Louvre. En y repensant, je ne savais pas que Robert était si cultivé…Il m'impressionne. Enrique s'est débrouillé pour se prendre avec Johnny, comme ça, j'ais put rester avec Robert. Bon, j'éviterais de tuer Enrique finalement…Je lui doit bien ça. On sort du Louvre…Bien que je connaissait déjà en grande partit les expos, j'ais passé une excellente visite. Je ne regrette absolument pas ! Robert s'est vraiment montrer adorable avec moi, et surtout moins distant. Mais ce qui me fait mal, c'est que je peux ainsi me rendre compte que c'est les filles qu'il préfère. Je m'y attendais, mais ça fait mal…

Nous attendons que les deux autres sortent aussi. Robert est partit voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas quoi. A mon avis, il cherche nos amis. Je reste donc là à l'attendre. Là, y-a deux mecs qui me disent bonjours en souriant. J'suis pas con, j'ais compris ce qu'ils veulent. Heureusement, Robert reviens. Je le supplie des yeux et ils semble comprendre mon message…HELP ME PLIZ !

**« -Du balais ! »** Fait-il aux deux mecs. Waoh…Quelle autorité ! Les mecs me regardent puis regardent Robert…Il a l'air furax. Ils s'en vont donc. Robert viens près de moi et me serre contre lui. Oh la la la…J'suis dans ses bras ! Waoh…Si c'est un rêve, je veux pas me réveiller ! Il me souffle à l'oreille que je devrais être plus prudente. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je me blottit un peu plus contre lui. J'aime sentir ses bras autours de moi…Ca me rassure. Je me sens en sécurité…Je me demande s'il aurait fait ça aussi s'il savait que c'était moi, Olivier… ? J'en doute.

**« -Et ben on se refuse rien dis-donc ! »**

Robert me lâche aussitôt. Mais non euh…J'étais si bien moi ! Zut ! Je vais tuer Johnny… ! Même Enrique a l'air exaspéré…

**« -Où étiez-vous passer ? »** Leur cri gentiment Robert. Raaaaaaaaaaah…J'adore le son de sa voix…Sauf quand c'est après moi qu'il gueule…Mais bon.

**« -Ben demande ça à Enrique…C'est lui qui nous à paumer.** Fait Johnny.

**-Enrique… »**Commence Robert.

Et c'est là que ce cher Enrique prend une pause magistrale de tragédie grecque…

**« -Personne ne m'aimeeeeeuh… ! »**

Là j'en peux plus. J'éclate de rire, très vite suivie de Johnny et d'Enrique. Robert me regarde bizarrement, alors j'arrête. Les deux autres ne s'en sont pas rendu compte et continuent de rirent…Robert me sourit, franchement cette fois-ci. Je le lui rend bien évidemment. Raaaaaaaah…L'est trop beau quand il sourit ! Aaaaaaaaaah…Enrique m'attrape par le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers notre hôtel…

* * *

_21h00, balcon du salon…_

La lune est trop belle cette nuit…J'ais fait semblant de partir tout à l'heure et maintenant, je suis redevenu Olivier. Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée…Même si maintenant je suis fixé…Je laisse couler une larme le long de ma joue. C'est dûr de se dire que celui qu'on aime ne vous aimera jamais…J'en suis là à mes pensées quand je sens une main caresser ma joue. Enrique…

**« -Laisse-moi Enrique…**Je murmure en ferment les yeux.

**-Pourquoi tu pleure ? »**

Cette voix…Ce n'est pas Enrique, c'est…J'ouvre grand les yeux et regarde Robert. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est…C'est sa main qui est sur ma joue et qui me la caresse tout doucement, presque…tendrement.

**« -Alors ?** Me redemande-t-il.

**-Rien, je…Ca va, t'inquiète pas.** Je fais avec un petit sourire.

**-Ne me mens pas…Maria. »**

DE QUOI ? Mais…Mais…Mais non ! Il…Oh merde ! Merde ! Je baisse la tête honteusement. Je ne veux plus affronter son regard…Je sens sa main venir sous mon menton. Il relève ma tête et je ferme les yeux. Non ! Je veux pas le voir ! Je le dégoûte sûrement alors…

**« -Olivier, regarde-moi ! Olivier ! »**

Je craque…Je me met à pleurer, les yeux toujours clos. S'il savais combien j'ais mal ! Combien j'ais peur ! Si peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi dans l'équipe à cause de CA… ! Il me prend, possessif, dans ses bras. Enfin, c'est moi qui le ressent comme ça. Si ça se trouve, il me serre juste pour mieux étouffer mes pleures…Mais je sens sa main dans mon dos tandis que l'autre relève mon visage vers lui. Je le regarde, complètement perdu.

**« -Olivier…**

**-Je t'aime ! »**

Merde ! C'est sortit tout seul…Je voudrais bien baisser la tête tellement j'ais honte de ce que je viens de dire. Mais sa main me retiens. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi son visage se rapproche du miens comme ça ? Il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi…Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage : c'est agréable…

**« -Moi aussi…Tu n'as pas besoin de te changer en fille pour me plaire. »** Me murmure-t-il.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, doucement…Il m'aime… ? Il m'aime ! OUAIS ! J'ais jamais été aussi heureux ! Je savoure notre premier baiser (et sûrement pas le dernier). Finalement, c'était pas si terrible que ça d'être dans la peua d'une fille pendant toute une journée…

_HAPPY END !_

* * *

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Même si c'est fini, j'accepte avec joie les reviews, lol.**_

_**A bientôt pour d'autres fics !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

_**Réponses aux reviews…**_

**Tia Dragons Mistress :** **_Sorry, mais je n'ais prévu que un seul chapitre dans cette fic…Cependant, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Merci !_**

**Allony :** **_Lol, ravie que ça t'ait plu ! J'avoue que j'ais hésité sur quel personnage allait être en fille…_**

Olivier : Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi…C'est pas juste… !

_**Mais de quoi tu te plain ? Les filles t'ont trouvé trop choux !**_

Olivier : Normal ! Vous êtes toutes sadiques…Aucune pitié pour les gars…

_**Pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?**_

_**Bon allez, je vous laisse.**_

_**Tchao et encore merci à vous deux !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
